1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to managing communication services, commonly in conjunction with a mobile device.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
An individual can purchase a mobile device from a provider where the provider enables the user to engage in communication with other entities. The individual can agree to use the provider for a set length of time and the provider can agree to supply communication capabilities. There can be various penalties associated with the agreement, such as an early termination fee.
An agent of the provider and the individual can enter a usage agreement with specific terms related to use of the mobile device. In the usage agreement, terms can relate to a number of overall communication minutes that can be used by the individual, a number of calls that can be engaged in by the individual, and the like. As part of the agreement or in a separate contract, there can be a transfer of a mobile device to the individual.
Moreover, the usage agreement can include specific parameters that relate to the provider. For example, the provider can include a separate number of free minutes for when the individual engages in a call with another mobile device of the provider. If the mobile device more minutes than offered by the provider, then the individual can incur an additional charge or the mobile device can cease operation.